in our two hands
by queen-sheep
Summary: Merlin's journey into the Wizarding World, seen through the eyes of others.


_QLFC S3 - Round 12. Second to last round before the finals! This story was really interesting to write, in that the main character was Merlin, but he never spoke or make an appearance unless from another perspective. My original story was nothing like this, but I'm glad I scrapped it because it allowed me to play around with a mixed media type story is part inspired by Heart's Departure on ao3. At any rate, I sincerely hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

To my dearest Hunith,

Merlin has left. By the time the sun rose over the hills, his bed was empty and belongings all packed in two meager packs. What he left here with me are mementos that I believe are too painful for him to carry on his persons. I suspect, at least, that he will go to Ealdor and visit you one last time before leaving all he knows forever. The last I spoke with him, there was an odd glimmer to his eyes and a defeated countenance to his breast. Nothing good, I fear. He is more affected than he realizes by the death of his young King Arthur.

I fear for him, Hunith. I fear he'll be reckless with his magic while strung with grief over his lost King, and wind up in some trouble that neither I nor you can go to save him from. I pray you, please talk with him and watch over him with all the motherly care you've bestowed on him so far.

I can only hope this will be enough.

Yours truly,

Gaius

...

 **Package delivered to:** Merlin, former man-servant to the late King Arthur

 **Package sender:** Regent Queen Guinevere

 **Package contained:** Sword, named Excalibur

 **Travel time:** Nine months and fourteen days

Signed by travelling messenger Eric

...

Arthur,

Gaius suggested I try this. I've decided to go for it, because the most astonishing thing happened the other day. So far, I've been holding on, ruling as I think you would have. I think you would be very proud of me.

And Merlin, he came to me yesterday. He had left Camelot a couple of months after you departed for the dead, but he showed up in the castle walls yesterday and it was as if time had never passed. His dark hair, although longer, still contained his small mess of curls and his favorite red neckerchief hung snugly around his neck. He was grinning that familiar grin when he announced to me that he had it all figured out.

You were the Once and _Future_ King, he said. You would rise again as King sometime in the future, and he would be there to wait for you.

I'm not sure he's entirely convinced, but there are times where the things Merlin says has an uncanny way of coming true.

So I have decided to hold this small hope close to my heart and tell no one of it.

Perhaps one day, you'll have a chance to read these letters yourself.

Fare thee well,

Gwen

...

Dear Rowena,

I found this strange fellow in the woods the other day. Merlin is his name. He was a kind of rag-tag sort of person, and I could tell instantly with a glance that he's been travelling for a while. Just as I was about to come out and introduce myself, and ask if he wanted a cuppa, I saw his eyes glow golden and he used magic! Without a word or a spell!

I jumped out of the bushes then, scaring the lad half to death. Once I explained myself properly, he agreed to come to Hogwarts.

In his words: I have time to spare.

What say you? I believe that this raw magical power can still be refined, and would benefit us and the school greatly. What do you say to allowing him to enter this school we've all built together to foster these exact kind of students?

You will not regret it, that I guarantee.

Yours dearly,

Godric Gryffindor

...

 _Cloths & Linen_

Customer name: Merlin

Date: July 31, 1656

Products bought:

(1) rough black cotton

(1) refined red cotton

Total: 3 gold

...

Godric,

Fine.

From,

Rowena

...

Dear Rowena,

Succinct as ever, I see.

Yours dearly,

Godric

...

Dearest Mother,

I am writing to you again from the school so you won't worry about me while I'm off here. It appears that there, there are different 'houses' you can get sorted into. I'm in Slytherin, which is supposed to stand for tradition and ambition. Not too bad, I suppose.

Quite curiously, a little while ago another student appeared. Quite unusual, as the teachings have already begun. The four headmasters and headmistresses seem to have taken a special shine to Merlin— his name, I almost forgot to mention.

I am unsure what to think of him. He is in constant good cheer, which does not seem to fit into what I find is usual in the Slytherin house. Rather, he seems like he should be in Hufflepuff.

But as you taught me Mother, I will not prematurely judge him before I find out his character for myself. I will keep in touch with this strange happenance.

Love,

Keith

...

 **Extracurricular activity request**

Written by: Francis Hariold

We, the students, would like the request the allowance of (1) extracurricular activity: Swordfighting. In earlier times, it has been shown that swordfighting was a way for Knights to bond and deepen their relations. This activity would highly build upon and aid in we, the students', learning. The following have signed their agreement.

Merlin

Corina Petooly

James Trebald

Elizabeth Yew

[APPLICATION RECEIVED]

[APPLICATION REJECTED]

...

Reporting of Academic Success: Merlin

Charms: O

Transfiguration: E

Care of Magical Creatures: A

Potions: O

Herbology: O

Salazar Slytherin's notes: An exception student— naturally gifted at magic. Incantations are unnecessary for lower levelled spell.

...

A short excerpt from the new book, _A Look Into the Life of Merlin._ Now available in Flourish and Blotts.

 _Little is known of the mysterious and powerful wizard named Merlin, and the fog continues to elude historians, particularly near his death._

 _It is said, from accounts of members of the Order of Merlin, that in the last week before the wizard's death, he travelled alone to a lake known since ancient times as_ The Lake of Avalon. _It is said his body was found there two weeks later, his gaze still fixed firmly into the center of the lake. Many have speculated— who is it that he was waiting for? A lover? Or perhaps, even the legendary King Arthur?_

 _Perhaps we'll never know._


End file.
